1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical inserter for a medical device, and more particularly, to a surgical inserter, which is capable of being connected to a medical device firmly and being cleaned easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a surgery, a medical device, such as a prosthetic implant, a provisional implant or an instrument, is usually connected with a tool for easy operation. In order to prevent a releasable connection between the medical device and the tool from getting loosen during operation, an auxiliary mechanism is usually used for fastening the medical device and the tool.
However, the auxiliary mechanism usually includes complicated linkages, multiple joints, small parts, deep channels, deep undercuts, and etc., which increases difficulty of cleaning and sterilization. In a surgical application, components contact with blood, tissue fragments, and bone chips frequently. Therefore, complex designs substantially increase a risk of infection.
In order to solve the problem of infection, there are some surgical tools designed to be partially disassembled for cleaning and sterilization. However, complex structure is still not reliable, which may cause delay in surgery. Furthermore, complicated cleaning procedure of the conventional surgical tools increases medical staff's burden and hospital operating costs.